coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9184 (12th June 2017)
Plot Faye asks Phelan for a lift to the detention centre as she hasn't seen Seb for ages. Phelan refuses due to the ruckus it caused last time. Eva arranges for Aidan to meet her at the bistro later, secretly planning to pop the question when he arrives. David tells the kids that they won't be seeing Shona again. Max is upset. Shona texts Billy to say she's gone away for a fresh start. Billy is puzzled and worries when she doesn't answer his calls. Audrey offers to mind Liam for the evening so that Maria can go out and celebrate getting her tag off. Johnny goes to see the neurologist. Billy and Eileen ask David to shed light on Shona's disappearance and are met with indifference. When Billy asks him to try calling Shona, he furiously throws his phone at a mirror, cracking it. Alone with Gail, David admits that Shona made him feel normal for the first time since Kylie's death but now he feels he's betrayed Kylie. Michelle is bitchy towards Leanne at the bistro, deliberately letting slip that Nick has talked to Robert about selling up. Nicola Rubinstein, Seb's case manager, asks Phelan to consider giving Seb an apprenticeship when he gets out of prison. Phelan isn't keen. Cathy and Brian go to the bistro for their first proper date. The Mexican-themed engagement party gets underway, complete with mariachi band, however Aidan fails to appear having been lured to the Rovers by Maria. Robert gets tired of Leanne and Michelle sniping at each other and calls them out on their childishness. David is surprised that Gail didn't ask him why he's gone off Shona and comes to the conclusion that she already knows that she's Clayton's mother. Aidan and Maria kiss passionately in the Rovers toilets. Cathy lets Kate know where Aidan is. Eva goes to fetch him and takes the band to the Rovers, along with Leanne, Kate and Jenny. Johnny joins them on his way back from the neurologist. Eva accosts Aidan when he leaves the gents and asks him to marry her. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden (Voice only) *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Bandleader - Dave Bintley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and gents' toilets *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Nicola Rubinstein. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva prepares to pop the question to Aidan unaware that he and Maria are continuing their fling; and Johnny is in a state of shock after his appointment with the neurologist. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,857,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2017 episodes